Even Brilliant Lights Will Cease to Burn
by Freedomewriter
Summary: "Now it's cold without you here, it's like winter lasts all year, but your star's still in the sky, so I won't say goodbye." Art by Polkadot-Creeper


**Now normally I would make some grand e** **ntrance, say something funny or give a quote from MHA... But this was so depressing to write, that I don't think a funny entrance would do any good. Also I got the idea for this story from the MHA comic Hypothetical, it's super sad and basically put me into a twenty four hour depression, just a little heads up! Oh, and before I forget, I wrote this in a new style I'm working on, so I hope y'all can enjoy. Contains White Rose.**

Normal text is the past.

 **Bold text is the present**

* * *

 **The snow white girl slowly walked through the halls of the hospital, carrying a basket of milk and cookies, her face showing nothing but melancholy…**

 **She stopped in front of a door, room 1031.**

 **"Huh… Her birthday…"**

 **The ice queen hesitantly opened the door, her heart cracking with every creek.**

 **Then…**

 **It shattered…**

 **She saw the blonde and the faunus sitting next to the girl laying in bed.**

 **The dark haired girl, whom would normally be reading a book without a care in the world…**

 **S** **he just took a quick look at the ice queen, her face was broken, any sense of joy or happiness was gone…**

 **And the brawler, she'd normally be making jokes in times like this, she'd be trying to lighten the mood…**

 **But not today, all she could do was hold onto the girl's hand, gripping it, never wanting to feel its warmth leave, to come to terms with what was right in front of her…**

 **"Enough with the bad joke already…"**

 **The girl laying below her was unconscious, her face, throat, and chest were all bandaged...**

 **"You dolt…"**

 **The girl…**

 **Was none other than Ruby Rose…**

* * *

 _(Four Months ago)_

* * *

Weiss sat on her bed, studying for an upcoming test from Professor Port.

Then, she noticed the dorm room door open.

"Ruby?"

The Schnee almost instantly noticed something off about the young Huntress, Ruby had her head down, her cloak covering her eyes, and she was noticeably shaken up.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

The Rose girl slowly looked up at Weiss, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Weiss..!"

She was surprised by the ice queen being in their dorm…

"I thought you were with Blake and Yang?"

Weiss tilted her head slightly, Ruby seemed far less cheerful than her normal self.

"I came back early to study… Why?"

Ruby repeatedly tried to hide her eyes from Weiss, not wanting to show the Schnee her tears.

"Oh… No reason…"

Weiss had begun to suspect the worst, Ruby had an appointment with the doctor today, and now she was avoiding Weiss like a plague.

"Ruby, is everything okay?"

The rose girl looked up at her, with a bright, but fake smile…

"I'm fine Weiss!" " **Why'd you lie to me?"**

The Schnee let out a small sigh, though it was quickly interrupted by Ruby running over and pulling her into a tight embrace!

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

Just as Weiss was about to push her away, Ruby quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I just wanted to say how much I love you!" " **I love you! Why'd you lie to me?!" She stepped closer to the bed, her voice cracking and breaking**

"You dolt!"

She may have acted annoyed, but her heart said otherwise.

"Anyways… I wanted to ask you something?"

Weiss rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to copy my notes for the test onto yours."

Ruby just kissed Weiss on the cheek again.

"Thanks! But that's not it…"

The Schnee looked shocked, what could Ruby possibly want to know?

"Say… If you knew you were going to die soon, what would you do?"

Weiss practically had a heart attack!

"What do you mean!? Are you going to die!?"

Ruby quickly broke the embrace, and shielded her face with her hands.

"Ah! No! I'm not going to die!"

Weiss's heart had calmed itself, realizing that the rose girl was okay. " **Why didn't you just tell me the truth?!"**

"It's just a hypothetical scenario! Purely just a what if."

Weiss let out a loud sigh of relief, she then looked Ruby directly in the eyes.

"Like, how? How would I be dying?" **She fell to her hands and knees, crying her heart out! "WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!" The ice queen was trying to scream, but the weight in her throat from the situation was barely letting out a whimper…**

"Well… For example, you suddenly lost most of your sense of taste and you couldn't swallow anything other than sugary foods and liquids." **The images of Ruby unable to eat, the days which cookies and milk were her one and only diet… They all stabbed at snow princess's mind and heart.**

"If your vision would just suddenly whiteout without any warning." **She can still remember when Ruby fell down the stairs in Professor Port's class, saying that all she could see was white.**

"And when you'd do anything strenuous, you'd cough up blood." **The image was still fresh in the Schnee's mind, Ruby coughing up blood while training with Crescent Rose.**

"And there was such a ringing in your ears, that sleeping was almost impossible." **The ice queen could still replay the hours and hours where Ruby would get out of bed, go for a drink, eat something, put her headphones on, do anything just to try and get a moments of rest.**

"And your hands would cramp up at random." **The rose girl's lover could still remember the days at training, the days when the sick girl couldn't even hold her beloved weapon because of her inability to move her fingers.**

"And if you went to the doctor." **A man walked into the room, wearing a white lab coat "You three must be Team RWBY?" They weren't even looking at him, yet they all nodded in unison. "I hate to say this… Just… Please don't get your hopes up…"**

"And they told you, that even if you could afford the surgery, the odds of surviving were one to four." **The man sat down in a chair. "In your friend's current state… The odds of her waking up after the surgery are one in forty... I'm sorry…" The three girls broke, their hearts turning to dust…**

"Ruby..?"

Weiss just stared at her lover, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Is this… Just hypothetical?" " **I know… Ms. Rose didn't want to go through with the surgery… But… If you three consent to it… we may be able to-" The ice queen cut him off, her eyes unable to cry anymore… "Please…"**

Ruby simply gave a goofy grin and a peace sign.

"Yep! I'm just asking you what you'd do?"

Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Well… I'd spend the rest of the time I had left, with the person I love the most."

Just as Weiss finished, Ruby began to cry hysterically!

"Weiss… I'm glad I can spend the rest of my life with you!"

The Schnee just playfully rolled her eyes again, scoffing slightly at the young girl's statement.

"Ruby, your fifteen years old. I highly doubt we'll spend the rest of our lives together."

She just replied with a kiss on the lips, causing Weiss's face to light up a bright red.

"Yeah, your right..." **Weiss just stared around the room, she then looked at Ruby.**

 **But, right before she spoke to the doctor, something hit her. She no longer cared about consequences nor what the future may hold...**

 **"...Do it."**

 **Weiss knew that Ruby probably wouldn't survive, but she had to try something… Anything..!**

* * *

 _ **(The next day)**_

* * *

 **The three members of Team RWBY sat in the waiting room, they hadn't slept since it was time for Ruby entered surgery…**

 **"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long..?"**

 **The three of them shot up, almost instantly running to the nurse!**

 **"Is she- Did she- Can we-"**

 **They were interrupting each other, it was just a mess of questions and panic…**

 **The woman cleared her throat, then she took a deep breath…**

 **"Ms. Rose's surgery…"**

* * *

 **The three of them shattered, their very souls splitting apart…**

* * *

 **"...Was successful, if you wish, you can see her now…"**

 **It wasn't even a second after the woman finished her sentence, that Team RWBY bolted past, and into Ruby's room!**

 **"Ruby!"**

 **The three girls froze as the came into the room, she was laying in bed, her face looking pale and tired.**

 **"G-Guys..?"**

 **They slowly walked up to her, and for the first time in what felt like forever, they were greeted by a smile from the young huntress.**

 **"Ruby!"**

 **Yang was balling her eyes out, her heart barely able to contain the joy.**

 **"I-It's okay… Yang…"**

 **Her voice was quiet, frail, and weak…**

 **Blake then placed her hand on the bed as she fell to her knees!**

 **"I'm sorry! I should have-"**

 **Ruby cut the faunus off, then softly placed her hand on top of Blake's, not wanting her to feel anymore pain.**

 **"I-I'm fine… Blake… E-Everything… Okay…"**

 **And behind the two of them, was Weiss, who was currently trying to process what had just transpired in the last twenty four hours.**

 **She had begged her father, pleaded with the man on her hands and knees, and in the end it was settled on an agreement, he'll pay for Ruby's surgery.**

 **But on two conditions, Weiss will have generously revoke her claim to the Schnee Dust Company and pass it to her brother.**

 **And...**

 **She'll never speak of what happened behind closed doors, she'll never tell anyone about the years of abuse…**

 **"Weiss..?"**

 **She snapped out of her thoughts from the sounds of Ruby's voice.**

 **"R-Ruby?"**

 **The young girl smiled at her, then she gestured for her to came closer.**

 **"What is it, Ruby?"**

 **She took a few steps close, until she was right next to her girlfriend.**

 **"Weiss…"**

 **The Schnee leaned in right next to Ruby, not wanting to miss a single word form her.**

 **"Ru-"**

 **Just as Weiss was face to face with the girl below her, Ruby quickly leaned upwards and kissed her lover directly on the lips.**

 **"I love you too..!"**

 **Weiss's heart melted, the countless layers of fear and depression that covered it, had melted within an instant.**

 **"Y-You dolt..!"**

 **She quickly kissed Ruby back, wanting to return the passion shared to her by the young huntress.**

 **"You scared me..!"**

 **Ruby just gave Weiss, and the rest of Team RWBY her signature, big goofy grin!**

 **"C'mon you guys! I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."**

 **They all embraced Ruby, never wanting to let go of their preciousness leader.**

* * *

 _ **(Three days later)**_

* * *

 **Weiss awoke in the wee hours of the morning, before the sun had even risen.**

 **"W-What the..."**

 **She felt someone on top of her, yet her vision was still a bit fuzzy.**

 **"Weiss..?"**

 **It was clear to the former Schnee that the person on top of her was none other than Ruby.**

 **"Ruby..? What are you doing?"**

 **The rose girl lowered herself onto Weiss, causing the girl to light up with a bright pink color.**

 **"I just wanted to thank you..."**

 **Ruby began to cry, her tears falling onto Weiss.**

 **"For what..?"**

 **Weiss knew the answer in the back of her mind. Yet why would Ruby be thanking her for something as simple as-**

 **"For saving my life... And for being my girlfriend..!"**

 **Weiss's mind shut off the minute she felt Ruby kiss her on the lips, this time with much more love and passion than before.**

 **"R-Ruby..!"**

 **The Ice queen practically melted as she felt Ruby wrap her arms around her.**

 **"If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now..."**

 **Weiss immediately kissed Ruby, wanting to silence this doubt and fear coming from the shining rose's mouth.**

 **"I doubt it, Yang probably would have done the same-"**

 **Ruby cut her off, having gripped her a lot tighter than when she started the embrace.**

 **"She probably would have, but... She would've never had the money..! You gave up your family, your name, your dream... All because of-"**

 **Weiss kissed Ruby with as much force and passion as she could, wanting to her not one more word from the girl's mouth.**

 **"Not another word! Ruby Rose, I love you with all of my heart! Any sacrifice is worth your safety and life!"**

 **Ruby's face turned dark crimson, her heart never feeling emotions like these before!**

 **"And if you think that I'm angry about losing my family name? I'm not, that bastard can run it into the ground! All that matters is that I have you..."**

 **Weiss put he arms around Ruby and hugged her, the two seemingly into locked by the others grasp.**

 **"Weiss... I-"**

 **The Ex Heiress cut her off, this time with a bit more playfulness than before.**

 **"Besides, now I can finally change my last name to Rose."**

 **If Ruby was still ill, she would have coughed up blood from how shocked she was!**

 **"A-Are you... A-Are you kidding?!**

 **Weiss just smiled and kisses her on the forehead.**

 **"Nope! Ruby Rose, when we're done at Beacon!"**

 **Ruby's mind when blank from what she expect were the next words out of Weiss's mouth.**

 **"Weiss! I'll only be seventeen! I kinda think that's a bit too young to get married?!"**

 **Weiss choked, her eyes went beyond wide!**

 **"Marriage?! No way! I was going to say that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! As in, move in."**

 **The young huntress breathed a sigh of relief, she was never one to think that far into the future.**

 **"All right! Now that sounds like a plan!"**

 **The Ex Schnee just pulled her in closer as a response.**

 **"Now let's go back bed..!"**

 **Ruby looked a bit surprised, Weiss was never the type of person to go back to sleep at this hour.**

 **"Really?! You usually don't go back to sleep once you get up."**

 **Ruby's answer came in the form of the ice queen rolling her eyes.**

 **"That's because someone got me up earlier than expected."**

 **The young huntress just laughed, not wanting to get on her girlfriends nerves anymore.**

 **"All right! I could use a few more hours!"**

 **The two pulled closer to each other, snuggling and cuddling like two cubs.**

 **"I love you, Ruby."**

 **"I love you too, Weiss."**

* * *

 **This was a hard story to write, originally I intended for Ruby to die... But right when the nurse was going to tell them the news... I couldn't bring myself to write Ruby's death. Honestly I already felt like All Might was punching me right in the heart while writing the majority of the story. But right when I was going to write Ruby's death, All Might must have put his back in it. Because I felt like I got United States of Smash(ed) in the heart. I was completely unable to write the sad ending I had planned, so I guess we're all stuck with the happy ending instead!**

 **But now onto the big question, what was wrong with Ruby? Well, she was having mass internal system failure. I really don't have an explanation for it, it just kinda happened one day. If I had to guess, it probably was linked to her mother's side of the family. Other than that, I hope you all have enjoyed my little RWBY fanfiction!**

 **Update: Hey guys now that this fanfic has 300+ views, I wanted to give you guys a bit of a behind the scenes on it.**

 **First off,** **this version is pretty far from the original idea I had in mind, the original had Ruby dying while in surgery, which would put the rest of Team RWBY in such a depression, that they'd each kill themselves!**

 **Weiss would cut herself with a broken mirror till she bled out (yes I know, I'm not the best at subtlety), Blake would jump off the roof of a building ("From shadows we'll descend upon the world." Yeah... I wasn't kidding about the subtlety part.), and Yang would either overdose on antidepressants or hang herself. (I more or less ran out of ideas for suicide when it came to Yang.) But yeah, as you can tell I just couldn't bring myself to do any of the dark stuff I had planned... Anyways!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
